For example, JP-A-2005-227095 discloses one example of a magnetism sensor including a magnetoelectric conversion element, which is positioned with high accuracy when molded of a resin material. The magnetism sensor of JPA-2005-227095 includes a plate-like lead terminal, which is molded of a resin material entirely, while being held by a holder of the magnetoelectric conversion element at two or more places and positioned at two or more places in both the thickness direction of the lead terminal and the width direction of the lead terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186, which corresponds to JP-A-H11-014644, discloses another example of a rotation detection device having a simplified configuration with reduced number of components and excellent in water resistance. The rotation detection device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186 includes a casing main body, a magnet, a magnetism detection element, and an encapsulation material. More specifically, the casing main body is integrally molded with a connector portion connected to a signal processing circuit. The magnet is equipped in a recessed portion of the casing main body. The encapsulation material is molded of a resin material charged to embed the signal processing circuit therein.
In the configuration of U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186, the magnetoelectric conversion element held by the holder is entirely sheathed with a resin material. Therefore, the magnetism sensor of U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186 is formed to include the holder. Consequently, the magnetism sensor of U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186 cannot be formed to be smaller than the holder.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186 teaches a configuration in which a melting resin material is charged into the recessed portion of the casing main body, which accommodates the circuit board, the magnet, and the hall element (magnetism detection element), to encapsulate the accommodated components. In the present configuration, the rotation detection device is molded to include the casing main body and the encapsulation material. Therefore, the magnetism sensor of U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,186 cannot be formed to be smaller than the casing main body. In addition, an additional manufacturing period and a manufacturing burden are required to accommodate the circuit board, the magnet, and the hall element in the recessed portion.